


Striptease 101

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [261]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux has done research. Extensive research.If is not that useful.





	Striptease 101

Hux knows… the theory of this. He knows, because (much to his chagrin once Kylo found out) he researched it on the most anonymised holonet access he could get. 

One of many, many issues with dating a Force-sensitive, bull-headed, privacy-unconscious sex-oaf is that they sometimes read things that they aren’t supposed to, and then apologise and look all kicked-puppy if you’re mad at them, claiming it’s like sneezing or something.

Hux does not sneeze unless he permits himself to sneeze, but Kylo… Kylo is Kylo.

So. The whole part about it being a sexy, cute, adventurous and… spontaneous (for him) surprise is utterly ruined. Which should have, if he’s honest with himself, been the point at which he surrendered.

If he was the type to surrender.

Which he is not. Even if strip-tease warfare has never been a thing for anyone but them. 

He stands there, with the music playing. It’s grating and he should have spent longer picking something, but - again - nothing would ever be _right._ Nothing ever really is _right_. It’s just not-wrong enough to be acceptable.

And he’s over-thinking this. His fingers forced into behaviour, popping the stays open, pulling at the toggles, rel– releasing… no wonder he can’t get his clothes off. He’s left the damn gloves _on_. His cheeks flush with prickly annoyance, and he decides to pretend it’s some kind of perverted sex thing, being naked except for the gloves. Yes.

 _Part of the plan_.

His eyes want to be anywhere but here, but so does all of his body. It’s so far beyond anything like sensual for him right now, and he worries he’s not going to be able to–

“You could wear a sack and be the most attractive thing I ever saw.”  


“Only you would be aroused by a sack, Ren,” he cuts back at him, though he both hates and loves the comment.  


“It’s what’s under the sack.”  


“I could just… take things off faster,” Hux grumbles.  


“Do you want to?”  


And admit defeat? Hux hurls his hat with force at his lover, eyes flashing with the self-presumed threat to his record as a man who–

A pressure around his waist, and he feels himself pulled inexorably closer. The belt buckle plucked through the air, sliding his feet as he aggressively removes his jacket. He might not be good at sensual, but he can do _anger_ just fine. Anger and frustration, and he sees the way Ren’s eyes darken, his lips plump in anticipation. 

(He forgets, often, why Ren could find him so attractive, but he fears if he thinks that too much, that the illusion is shattered. But the eyes continue to chase at his clothing even as he throws it with ever escalating vigour and abandon to the floor.)

Ren’s hands flex like a Rancor’s claws, and Hux feels the heavy, heady weight of his arousal coursing through him at last. He lets the pants drop, and he steps deliberately over them, allowing the slightest of shimmies, but manly shimmies, to break through.

Ren looks up at him, a sudden… weakness? Pleading. Begging. _May I touch you_?

Hux’s slender frame seems to widen exponentially, and he hisses at the thumbs gliding over his pelvic bones. Warm, strong hands, and then lips that start at his belly and kiss up and out. 

Harder and harder gets his cock, jutting up proudly as he’s kissed, nibbled, suckled on. He drapes his arms over Kylo’s shoulders, slowly grinding as he’s touched all over.

 _Beautiful_ , Kylo thinks.

Hux decides he will allow him this one piece of nonsense. Just this. Especially if those kisses continue, muttering stupid, infatuated nonsense into what passes for his abs.

(He would work out, but it wouldn’t work _out_. Still. If his lover finds him attractive… that’s all that matters, right?)

 _Be quiet and let me love you_.

A nip to reinforce it, and Hux relents. Fingers knot into his hair, and he guides that mouth where he wants it, stifling each note of arousal as he does so. No point in letting him know _just_ how effective he is. 


End file.
